The Real Heel Siblings
by mimimiao
Summary: The Heel Siblings - is their relationship more or less than what it seems? Warning: Mature content and Lemon inside. One Shot.


The Real Heel Siblings

One Shot – Rating M

A/N: The story may seem OOC or AU, but 'technically' isn't. Key word - technically. Please read on to find out what I mean. Go go imagination!

P.S. to those that don't read profiles - I don't own Skip Beat. True story.

* * *

><p>The second the door clicked shut, Cain carelessly dropped his gloves on the floor, flopped onto the queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room that would be their residence for the next several months.<p>

He felt the bed sink a little as his little sister, Setsu, climbed on and laid herself next to him to stare up, too.

"Nii-san," she murmured softly to her brother, "Do you want to go home?"

This was their first night in Japan, their mother's native country, after Cain had landed this overseas job to act as a serial killer in a Japanese movie. It was an intense role, full of darkness and violence. But he looked and exuded an aura that made it easy to mistake him for the real BJ.

Since he had a job here, it wasn't like they ran away. But the way they had parted ways with their parents, who wanted nothing more than to separate them made Setsu feel that there was no home to return to anymore. She would rather die than be torn away from her beloved brother.

Setsu snuck a look at his handsome face that stared at nothing, and reminisced in his actions the night before.

Cain was packed and about to leave for his flight to Japan when the argument broke out. Their parents had carelessly let slip how glad they were that Cain was leaving, because it meant that Setsu could escape from his bad influence. Hearing this, Setsu had angrily defended her brother whom she loved so much, which resulted in her father loudly blaming Cain for corrupting her, and pointing out furiously that the clothes she wore to match him were only fitting for a whore.

It was when their mother had added sarcastically that Setsu's attempt at seducing her own brother were so blatantly obvious that she had to suffer the looks of pity from the neighbors because her children were in an incestuous relationship, that Cain slammed the door behind him, stormed into the room, grabbed Setsu's hand, and walked towards the door. She had never seen him so coldly livid.

At the door, he stopped and turned around, shooting a threatening glare at the people he called his parents before continuing his stride, letting the door close behind him.

Never letting her hand go, they had gotten into the backseat of the cab waiting outside. Her face strewn with tears at the earlier comments, Cain lovingly held her as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest. But she did not sob, nor did she break down. Because more so than being angry or hurt by their parents' remarks, she felt safe and elated in the arms of her beloved sibling. And he was taking her with him.

Cain was quiet as he reminisced in the events of the previous night as well. He remembered thinking regretfully that their parents did not understand her. Understand him. How many nights she had slept in his arms so innocently, while he gently stroked her hair, wondering how he got so lucky to be blessed with such a lovely sister. How many times he had held himself back to not give in to her naive seductions, when his body and his heart wanted nothing more than to do so. How many men had he brutally beat up in his mind when he noticed them undressing her with their eyes, and imagining doing to her what he had never allowed himself to do. He would never do anything to hurt her.

And yet for all his restraint, they still affronted her when they had done nothing wrong but love each other. Because they were siblings. Because they were unfortunate enough to share those two people as parents.

But no more. She was his to protect now. As she always will be. He did not care what people thought about him. Only she mattered. Only what she thought and what she wanted was important to him.

He turned to lie on his side and looked at the most beautiful girl in the world to him. Her brilliant dark silver eyes looked back, still waiting quietly for his response.

A man of few words, he instead brought his hand up her face to push a lock of her pink-streaked blonde hair behind her ears, and said, "No."

"I'm home."

Her heart felt like it was about to burst with all the love she felt for this man, her brother, whose heat she could feel emanating from their closeness.

"I love you, nii-san," she said softly, as she closed the short distance between them and leaned into his lips.

He had only ever dreamt of kissing her like this. The taste of her lips had ever been the forbidden fruit. And tasted even sweeter.

With nothing holding him back but himself, he kissed her back, ever so gently, savoring the feeling of her soft lips rubbing against his. She leaned into him more, her hand moving onto his chest for support, reveling in this heady feeling of closeness that she had longed for for so long.

She parted her lips as they kissed, and tentatively touched the tip of her tongue to his lips. The feel of the wet tip elicited a moan from him, which gave her the opportunity to delve in deeper. Her hands on both sides of his face, she let her tongue roll across his lips and into his mouth.

Cain felt his control leaving him, as her tongue met his and they rushed to taste each other more, only barely managing to hold on to a thread of it.

Setsu was emboldened by being able to finally live out her dreams. Days of wanting to be beside him, and nights of wishing she was his. She pushed him to lie on the bed with her body, and straddled him, their lips never separating for more than a breath.

His hands reached for and touched bare skin as they landed on her waist that was uncovered by the short leather jacket she wore. The feel of his large warm hands on her flesh was almost too much for her. She abruptly ended the kisses and supported herself to a seated position on top of him to catch her breath and regain control.

But it had the opposite effect. Straddled on top of him like that in her very short leather skirt, he saw the long expanse of naked thighs on both sides of him that led to the center of her, her black lacy underwear peeking out and tempting him with each breath she drew. Mixed with the desire apparent on her face, Cain felt the last vestige of his control slip away.

With one quick sweep, he turned her over and reversed their positions. Hastily, he threw off the long coat he was wearing and leaned down to shower kisses on her delectable neck.

Pinned underneath him, she could do nothing but gasp in pleasure and unconsciously let her head fall backwards, allowing him access to assail every inch of her collar and trail his hungry mouth over her neckline while his hands briefly slid over her the mounds still held covered by her small jacket down to her sides, drawing a shudder from her.

Kissing his way back up, he finally lifted his lips from her skin to pause and look at her angelic face. Her breathing was ragged, and her hair splayed out on the bed like a beautiful flame gone out of control. His eyes went to her thoroughly kissed lips and he consciously wondered if he should be allowed to love her more than this.

She felt his gaze on her and opened her eyes. Smiling unashamedly at him, she brought one hand up to feel the face of the one she loved, while the other slid just below his shirt to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers and the roughness and cold of the leather glove she wore grazed his stomach and made him hiss and grab her roaming hand to stop her from going lower.

Her path stunted, she looked at him, molded her lips into her best pout, and said, "Nii-san, I want to touch."

No hot-blooded male would have been able to resist her, brother or not. He moved her hand to the side, and slid a step off the bed, leaving her alone on the soft large fixture. Her eyes downcast with sadness and disappointment, she dared not look at him to see the rejection.

"Setsu," he sternly said, his tone demanding her to look at him.

She braced herself and responded to the voice she could only obey. She lifted her head and looked at him, standing at his full height at the side of the bed. Still wearing his loose turtleneck shirt and leather pants, he looked every bit as dangerous as the role he was going to play in the movie. She thought there never would be a man more handsome than him.

She looked like she was about to cry when his next two words surprised and thrilled her.

"Undress me."

Setsu shifted herself and raised herself to kneel on the bed and face him, bringing her to the height of his lips. She placed both hands on his clothed chest to stable herself, and then with her eyes locked on his face, she slid them down slowly, the palm of one hand brushing over his right nipple.

He called out her name softly, with an irregular breath, "Setsu."

The tips of her mouth curved slightly at the effect she was having on him. Knowing now that he was no longer holding back his or her feelings, she wanted to draw out every second of this experience.

When both hands reached the end of the shirt, she slipped them under the cloth and deliberately glided over his stomach up towards his chest with her fingers splayed out widely while raising the shirt with her movement. Cain stood, still as stone, and stared, spellbound by her seductive smile.

Just as deliberately, in one quick movement, she lifted the shirt up and off of him. Now, naked from the waist up, she leaned down slightly and kissed his broad chest. She felt his hands on her waist again, but they did not stop her. So, she kissed her way over one of his darkened nipples and darted out her tongue to lick it. He moaned and closed his eyes, and his hands gripped and squeezed her flesh for control.

She continued to lavish his chest with her lips and tongue, and slowly, she moved her hands to the waist band of his pants. Unbuttoning it, she moved her lips downwards to his belly button, teasing the skin around it as her hands maneuvered to push his pants down.

Inadvertently, as she pushed the pants lower, she found her lips hovering over the bulge in his briefs. Lured in by the obvious representation of his reaction to her, she found herself opening her mouth and closing her lips over the dark cloth to feel it.

Cain groaned now, and she only managed two strokes over his covered length before he pulled her back up by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. She responded back in a heated fervor, tangling tongues and lips until he pushed her back onto the bed and growled lowly, "My turn."

His pants left on the floor, he climbed over her in his last piece of clothing, while she was still (essentially) fully dressed, holding her legs slightly apart with his own, and his hands on both sides of her head.

She flashed that sexy look at him again, and said, "Yes, nii-san, your turn."

But before he moved to undress her, she began untying her top on her own. And he could only stare and follow her hands with his eyes as she opened them to reveal her perfect mounds held together in a black lacy bra by a small front clasp. Her jacket open, she undid the small zipper that held her short excuse of a skirt and exposed the black panties that teased him earlier.

Now, practically naked but for the remaining pieces, she looked at him, her yearning and desire expressed in her eyes, and repeated again, "I love you, nii-san."

And her brother closed the distance this time, and kissed her deeply, as his hands roamed over every bit of uncovered flesh of her upper body. She gasped into the kiss, as he caressed her breasts through her bra, and moaned into his lips when he made quick work of the clasp with his thumb.

He trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck and then latched on to her erected nipple, drawing out a scream of pleasure from the woman underneath him. Unyielding, he continued to suckle on her and she arched backwards instinctively, her gasps and moans continuing.

After he felt he had had his fill of her cries of passion, he slid himself further and hovered over the vee of her womanhood. The scent of her arousal wafted at him through the small cloth and drove him mad with lust. He had to taste her. He needed to taste her.

Cain rubbed his face into the tiny fabric, effectively pushing the little nub of her womanhood and extracting another heightened cry of pleasure. He didn't stop. Couldn't. His hands spreading her legs even further apart, he kissed and tasted her through the flimsy material.

Her hands dove into his hair and held his head as her cries filled the room. Realizing how loud she was being, she bit her lip and ended up throwing her head from side to side to suppress herself.

He wasn't having any of that. He parted her panties and licked her without the barrier of cloth, striving to draw her to the peak. Her body shuddered profusely, though she still held back her voice. She finally cried out when he slid two fingers into her wetness while still administering to the point of her passion with his tongue, pulling her over the threshold.

She lay there limp for a few moments to catch her breath, and did not notice him leaving to discard his last remnant of clothing. But her eyes widened when she felt his arousal slide against her leg, followed by the sudden impact of his lips on hers, stealing back the breath she'd just regained.

She kissed him intensely, throwing her hands around his neck to hold him close. And he lifted her with his strong arms so that she straddled him while he was seated at the edge of the bed, their faces never more than a whisper of breath away.

As he held her there like that, his manhood at the entrance of her most sacred of the forbidden treasures, he called her name in that familiar tone, "Setsu."

She breathlessly opened her eyes and looked at him, dazed by feeling of the foreign appendage right at her core.

"I love you."

And he plunged into her in one fast stroke. She cried out and hid her face into his shoulder as he filled her as no one had filled her before. But she felt no pain, for the feeling of finally being one with the only man who could ever have her heart overshadowed any pain that she would have felt this first time.

Holding her tightly but stilled. He heard her murmur back, "You're mine now, nii-san." And she started shifting her body to stroke him.

He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he let her ride him. And when her lips met his, he moaned into her mouth, kissing her back. He relished in the feeling of being so close to her as he was slowly driven to his own crest. Hearing her breath laboring, he used his hands to help lift her, and kissed her with all his love for her, swallowing her passionate cries as he thrust his hips upwards, and sent her over the brink again. With one more thrust, he released himself into her, as he held her shuddering body, and fell back onto the bed, with her on top of him.

They lay there, breathing each other's breath for what seemed like hours, and fell asleep in each other's arms never to be separated again.

* * *

><p>Lory put down the cigar he was smoking as he read the story slash script he was given for inspiration for the next roles he was creating to help his surrogate son on his journey through life.<p>

He shook his head in disappointment.

_This won't do,_ he thought.

_Even though I believe that everyone should love and be loved, I cannot actively promote such a forbidden sibling relationship._

_And though Ren would probably worship me if I somehow managed this, I really don't think Mogami-kun would let this fly_.

With that thought, he discarded the story and went with plan B.

_I just won't give them a set script to follow, and let what will happen happen. Besides, they aren't really siblings._

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm always happy to hear reviews and suggestions for improvement. Writing this has given me a new respect for all Lemon writing authors. I worship you silently from behind my computer.

And finally, I want to give a very big shout-out to Shiroyuki76, who stirred the initial thoughts in me, and helped me review this before I posted it with bad English in my excitement (leftover from writing this *phew*) to post this. You Rock!

Shiroyuki76 : I went with brilliant dark silver eyes ^_^ I still wonder if that's kind of silly.

- Mimi_  
><em>


End file.
